Armodrillo
Armodrillo is a new alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is one of the Andromeda aliens that Ben scans, and his species is a Talpaedan. He was scanned from Andreas in Andreas’ Fault. This form was first used in Hero Time. Appearance Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an Armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and there are jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists, and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. Powers and Abilities Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities as well as superhuman strength. He can also use his powers to create destructive vibrations by placing his hands on something and pumping the jackhammer pieces on his elbows. He can even generate shock waves or earthquakes when he's nervous and starts to shiver. In Reflected Glory, we learn that he is able to create fissure in the ground to make enemies fall into. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appeared in ''Hero Time'' where he was used to defeat the robots Overlord released. His next appearence was in Reflected Glory where he was used to defeat the Forever Knights. He was used again in Nor Iron Bars a Cage to fight a mutated Kevin. He then appeared again in The Transmogrification of Eunice when Eunice was thought to be attacked by a bear. He also appeared in Revenge of the Swarm where Ben transforms into Armodrillo to free Julie and to fight Elena and the Victor clones. 'Appearances' thumb|right|250px|Transformation 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Hero Time (first appearance) Overlord and armodrillo.jpg|In "Hero Time" Picture_4.jpg|In "Reflected Glory" SoyMordrillo!!.png|In "Nor The Iron Bars The Cage" ScreenShot016.png|In "The Transmogrification of Eunice" 559px-Armadillo_y_Julie.PNG|In "Revenge of the Swarm" 635px-Armadillo!.png|In "The Creature From Beyond" '' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Armatu (from Armed and Armadillo) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Armadillo *'Polish': Pancertrząs (from Armor and Shaking) *'Dutch: '''armadriller *'Italian: Armadillo *'''Hungarian: '''Karófúró '''Trivia * Ben scanned Andreas with no hassle while using Jetray's form (something that has never happened when Ben had previously obtained alien DNA). Ironically, when Ben first used this form, he changed straightaway from Jetray, making Armodrillo the second Andromeda Alien Ben transformed into directly from Jetray (the first being Water Hazard). *Armodrillo is a playable alien in TKO, like Swampfire, Big Chill, Rath, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Echo Echo. *He is one of the several aliens in the Ultimatrix (as well as Humungousaur, Four Arms, Way Big, Rath and most of the Ultimate Forms) whose basic power is super strength. *He is the forty-forth alien in the Ultimate Alien theme song. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben states that Armodrillo is 10 feet tall. *Armodrillo is the second Andromeda alien to have a transformation scene, his from the episode The Creature From Beyond, AmpFibian being the first from Fused. *Sometimes, before Armodrillo throws a punch, he activates his jackhammer-like pieces which seems be a way he enhance his punches. 'Gallery' Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in cool pose images (a1).jpg|Armodillo in standing position ben10_02.jpg|Armodrillo in 10.10.10 preview Overlord and armodrillo.jpg|Armodrillo & Captain Nemesis Armodrillo-UA-EP9.jpg|Ultimatrix Debut|link=Hero Time Armodrilloingame4.jpg|Armodrillo in Cosmic Destruction gameplay DSC06026.jpg|Armodrillo toy in box Armodrillo22243.jpg|Armodrillo 4in. Toy DSC00782.jpg|Armodrillo's Disk Alien A1 armodrilloset-1-.jpg|Fusion Fall Drillsmackprofile.PNG|Cartoon Network profile Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Secondary Characters